Goblin Assault
Goblin’s like Fire On the second of Sarenith, the day after the five arrived in Greengold, early in the morning, a band of Goblins attacked the dockside warehouses. The adventurers ran out, Sovliss hurling a magic missile at one, and Ward shooting another with his gun. The goblins, realizing their error, made a run for it. While they both fled from the roof tops, one failed to make the jump, the already injured goblin falling a mere twenty feet to his death. Greengold Cemetery The group pursued the fleeing goblin to Greengold Cemetery, following the conspicuous trail of blood from an unfortunate dog that crossed the arsonist's path, leaving the head wedged into the gates. While it was obvious the goblin had just squeezed through the iron bars, Inarin was forced to use his talents upon the lock, which proved to take little effort the for the Kitsune. Inside the trail of blood led them to a statue of an angel, the eyes of which were horribly marred, chiseled to gaping holes, and the ground disturbed at its base. Kismat lent his strength, helped the others push the stone guardian aside, and revealed a crude tunnel dug out beneath it. Kismat squeezed his way down into the hole and the rest of the party followed. The worm-like tunnel led the group into a forgotten underground tomb with stone-carved sarcophagi. Here they accidentally disturbed the dead, waking a ghoul and zombie, a fight which grievously injured most the party. Surviving their brush with undeath the group retreated back to the inn to heal and rest for the day. Arrival of Shadowflame On the third of Sarenith the party met the half-elf Drathir-Chath, preferring to be called Shadowflame, a kensai. About this time the group formed a charter, calling themselves the Confederacy of Ordinary Individuals, or COI for short. Hiring on Shadowflame as a provisional member they went out into town to test her skills, taking care of a giant cockroach problem out on the docks, a task their new member aptly handled. Back into the Abandoned Crypt COI made their way back to the cemetery and down the whole beneath the desecrated angel statue, Kismat leading the way, just as he had the previous day. This day, however, his was greeted by a pair of goblins in the crypt, who threw make-shift incendiaries into the tunnel where the party could not flee. Kismat took the brunt of each explosion. Inarin managed to distract the goblins with a quick casting of dancing lights, followed quick addition of ghost sound, tricking the goblins into believing ghosts had manifested behind them. As they were distracted, attacking the lights, the party left the tunnel and entered the crypt to confront the goblins on equal footing. As the fight began Shadowflame blasted open a sarcophagus and released the swarm of rats it held into the fight. While the goblins were attacked, Sovliss also fell beneath the crawling carpet of rats, calling out “I’m dying!” as the vermin overtook him. He was pulled out only inches from death. The goblins were less fortunate. The foes vanquished, COI retreated to the temple of Calistria for healing. The Crypt Part III: Revenge of the Crypt The next day, COI returned to the crypt once again. They opened one of the standing sarcophagai to find a flaming skeleton. Defeating the foe cost nearly all of the resources of the party. COI retreated back to the temple of Calistria for healing. Voriel performed a harrowing for each member of COI, leaving each with many things to ponder. The Crypt Part IV: A New Hope The following day, Sovelis announced his resignation from COI, saying his harrowing revealed to him that his path lead elsewhere. Being down a party member, COI recruited a heavily armored individual by the name of Seth who claimed to be a Paladin of Apsu, one of the dragon gods. With the help of Seth, COI eliminated all remaining threats in the main chamber of the crypt, leaving an enchanted door and a seperate tunnel for another day. The Crypt Part V: The Web of Poison The following day, COI returned to the crypt to clear the other tunnel. Inside, they found thick webs, infested with spiders. Some of the spiders had demonic qualities, allowing them to smite champions of good. The spiders dealt with, Shadowflame collected a large amount of the webs to weave into a rope. The remaining webs were set aflame. Green smoke began pouring from the flaming webs, forcing COI to retreat, lest they be overcome by the poisonus fumes. Upon exiting the tunnel, Voriel spotted the same green smoke pouring from a mausoleum nearby. COI decided to leave that for the next day, and retreated to the inn. The Crypt Part VI: Two Heads Aren't Better Than Six The following day, COI returned to the mausoleum that connected to the tunnel. Upon opening the doors, COI found two vargouilles. The vargouilles immediately unleashed their shreiks, paralizing all of the party members except for Seth and Shadowflame. The two vargouilles were eventually defeated. Examining the mausoleum, COI found the entrance to the tunnel beneth the central pedistal. COI relieved the owner of his treasure, using the proceeds to build him a new mausoleum which was then consecrated to prevent further demonic incidents.